Misunderstood
by intensewriter866
Summary: How did Melina Perez get her bitchiness and when something shocking happens, who does she turn to for comfort?
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstood**

Okay, this is my first wrestling fanfiction so here we go. ) Hope you guys like it. I do not own any of the WWE characters or pretty much anything in this fanfic.

Chapter 1

"1,2,3!!!" Counted the referee.

Melina could do nothing but just lay down on the cold hard mat looking like she was knocked out cold as Candice won her womens championship. She lifted her head up slightly, enough so that she could see Candice outside of the ring crying, like she actually deserved the title. She gave an angry, grim look at Candice and realized she had to stay in character, which wasn't hard for her. She got up on her knees and looked shockingly at Candice who was still crying.

" Look at her, that bitch actually thinks she deserves the title." Melina thought in her head while keeping herself in character.

Candice lifted the championship up in victory and Melina gave her an evil look and tried her best not to jump out of the ring and kick her ass. About two minutes later, Melina walked backstage and noticed Candice smiling with title in hand while doing an interview for Melina tried her best not to give a bitchy look, but she just couldn't help it. Candice noticed her grim look and stopped her interview a little. She walked angrily to Melina and turned her around. Melina looked her up and down and gave her another grim look.

" What the hell do you want?" asked Melina agitated of even seeing Candice's face.

" What the fuck is your problem?" asked Candice lifting her title back on her shoulder.

" You really want to know what my problem is? It's like bitches like you coming in the WWE thinking your tough shit when your really just a stupid ho who's useless to the company."

Candice chuckled a little and got closer to Melina's face. " You have the right to call US bitches? Look at you, you know what people call you behind your back? They call you the female Randy Orton. If anybody's a bitch around here, it's you."

" Well you know something, at least I KNOW I'm a bitch. The rest of you are just in denial. You think that your something, big shit. But fact is, your not."

" You know what Melina? I know where this all is comiing from. You're just jealous because I'm the new womens champion and I just beat you 1...2...3 in that ring."

Melina laughed a little and got face-to-face with Candice while everyone around was watching in curiosity of what just happened. " You see, look at you, thinking your big shit again. And reality sweety, you got HANDED that title. I worked my ass off and earned what I got. There's a difference between you and me, and you best never talk down to me like that again."

" Or what?" asked Candice handing the title to Paul London who was standing behind her watching the drama unfold.

Melina gritted her teeth together and balled her hand into a fist, but remembered that she had to work on her additude. She unfolded her fist and looked Candice dead in the eye letting her know that she wasn't afraid and wasn't going to back down.

" You see, I'm not even going to do anything to you. I mean, look at you, thinking your the shit now that you have gold on your shoulders. Ha! I find that funny considering how exactly you got your title shot. By being a stupid, brainless, playboy ho!"

Candice got pissed and without hesitation slapped Melina dead in the mouth. Melina held her mouth for a little while and backhanded Candice and pushed her against the wall. Melina started punching her in the face while Candice was trying to block the hard and painful punches Melina was pulling. Melina stopped punching her and threw her onto the ground. She jumped on top of Candice and immediatly grabbed her by the hair. This went on for about one more minute until John Cena pulled Melina off of her and Randy Orton pulled Candice from off the ground.

" That'll teach you! Don't you ever mess with me again BITCH!!!" shouted Melina furiously.

John Cena struggled to keep her held back from the constant kicking of Melina's boot against his ankle. She finally calmed down and he put her down. John looked her in the eye and put both of him hands on her shoulders.

" Are you sure if I let you go you won't go and try to get her?" asked Cena worried for Melina.

Melina rolled her eyes and looked back at John. She lifted her arm up and crossed her fingers. " I promise Mr Cena." She said rolling her eyes and walking to the womens locker room.

She opened the door and plopped down angrily on the couch. Her best friend Victoria was in the make-up chair checking her face in the mirror noticing her friend angry on the couch again. She turned around and chuckled a little at the face that Melina was making.

" What's wrong now?" asked Victoria almost laughing.

" That whore started shit with me, again." Melina said sitting up on the couch.

" Who? Candice again?" Victoria asked worrily.

" Who else? And now I might lose my fucking job for fucking that bitch up."

" WAIT, you fought her?"

" Yeah, but she started it. She slapped me in the face and I started fucking her up."

" Well I don't think that Steph or Vince would fire you since she hit you first. You do cause problems around here, but so does Candice."

" But I'm the only one that gets recognized. Candice is 'Little Miss Perfect Playboy Whore' so she can NEVER do wrong."

Victoria rolled her eyes and put her finger down her mouth jokingly which made Melina laugh. Victoria got out of the chair and sat next to her angry friend.

" Listen, don't let these bitches get to you. I know that your the "tell it like it is" girl. But in a company like this, everything you do is recorded and they're constantly watching you. With you, you just tell the truth and WWE doesn't like to hear it. So I understand where your coming from, but just try to tone it down, and don't try to get into anymore fights." said Victoria chuckling at that last part causing Melina to start laughing.

" Allright, thanks Vicky."

" No prob... so you did kick her ass right?" she asked laughing and making Melina laugh again.

" Hell yeah. Do you really think Candice has ANYTHING on me?" Melina replied laughing.

On that note, Stephanie Mcmahon came into the dressing room and she looked pissed off.

" Melina, my office, now." Stephanie said pointing out of the door.

Melina got up and left the locker room. They walked to Stephanie's office and Melina entered and closed the door behind her. About five minutes later, Melina left the office and was about to slam the door until she noticed Johnny Nitro standing right in front of her holding his new ECW World Title.

" Babe, what's wrong?" he asked her with his hand on her shoulder while she folded her arms holding her anger in.

" Well apparently that whore went to Stephanie Mcmahon and told her that I started the fight and started shit with her first. So Stephanie says if I get into another fight or if I cause anymore backstage drama, I'm gonna be fired on the spot."

" Damn, for real? Well do you want to just sit down, talk maybe?"

Melina was so angry she knocked his hand off of her shoulder and looked him in the eye. " I'm not really in the mood for' talking' in case you haven't noticed." she said while walking off.

" Where are you going?" Nitro asked.

" To the limo, I'm getting out of this fucking place." Melina shouted back.

Johnny looked as his girlfriend walked off toward the parking lot and toward their limo. He was going to celebrate, but he thought that maybe he should spend the night with Melina.

" MEL, WAIT UP!" shouted Nitro running after her.

This is my first wrestling fanfic, so be nice please ( lol, but use constructive critism.) I hope that ya'll review and favorite or whatever lol. I'm trying to add more detail in my stories now so that should make them better. Please review, and thank you for those who do, or those who even read. )


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews, alerts, ect guys and gals. I'm really glad you like this story so far. Here's chapter 2 of Misunderstood.

Chapter 2

The sound of T-Pain's " Buy You a Drank" went all around Melina's ears and she even started singing it to herself as she read her copy of WWE magazine and laughed at Victoria's article in the fan question box. She was also thinking of the amazing, romantic night that she had with her precious Johnny the night before and exactly how much he cheered her up. She smiled when she thought of this and thought of every little detail. The way he touched her, the way he loved to take control, and how much she liked it. Her smile got even bigger until she heard the doorknob twist under the heavy music in her ears. She watched as the one person she didn't want to see walked in the room with her womens title on her shoulders. She was already pissed off enough, she didn't need HER making it worse. She was pissed that she had to carry her to the womens title yesturday, and had to job to her just a few minutes ago. What could she possibly want now?

" Hey Melina." said Candice with a weird smile on her face.

Melina bent her pointing finger up and down and gave a fake smile as a way of saying hi. She could tell that Candice didn't like it.

" Okay, I wanted to come here to talk to you." said Candice while Melina still read her magazine with her iPod now on the highest volume. Candice walked angrily over to Melina and pulled the headphones out of her ears causing " Umbrella" by Rihanna to be heard. " Can't you see I'm trying to talk to you?"

" Yes, and I'm ignoring you. You almost cost me my job, what else do you want?" asked Melina picking up her headphones angrily.

" Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." said Candice while Melina bent back up after retrieving her headphones off of the blue carpet.

" Really now?" asked Melina agitated at the sound of her voice.

" Nope!" said Candice as she slapped Melina clear across the face.

Melina held her cheek and got up almost punching Candice until she remembered that she'd lose her job if she layed a finger on her outside of the ring.

" What are you gonna do Melina? huh? Remember, if you touch me or if you get into another fight, than you lose your job." she said with a bitchy smirk on her face.

As much as she wanted to punch Candice and beat the shit out of her, Melina realized that she couldn't. She loved WWE too much and had too much pride to get fired. So she sat back down, put the headphones back in her iPod and went back to her magazine gritting her teeth at the same time. You could tell she really, REALLY wanted to beat Candice to a pulp, but no matter how bad she wanted to, she couldn't.

" Aaaw, what's the matter, big, bad wolf can't eat the little piggy anymore?" asked Candice in a babyish tone that almost pushed Melina over the edge until she saw Beth Phoenix come into the room and stare Candice down.

" You know, she may not be able to do anything, but I can." said Beth pointing to Melina who was now smiling at the sight of Candice and Beth.

" Oh really, what are.. you really gonna do?" asked Candice stepping closer to Beth.

Beth just laughed and shoved Candice with one hand and BAM. She hit the make-up table with a huge impact and rubbed her back in hopes that the pain would go away. Beth got close to her and lifted her head up with a smile. " Bet you didn't know the big bad wolf had a sister did ya? Oh and she's waaay worst, so I suggest you take your little title, and get the hell out."

Candice got up rather quickly, not even worrying about her back anymore and left the locker room. Beth sat in the spot next to Melina and crossed her legs with her arms behind her head. Melina was still laughing at the push that Beth gave Candice. " Well, wasn't that a job well done?" Melina asked still laughing.

" Aaw, it was NOTHING. She's lighter than a sack of cotton balls. I've lifted five year olds that weigh more than her." said Beth joining in on Melina's laugh.

" You know she might go to Stephanie on you right?" asked Melina.

" I don't give a fuck. They've already planned my debut next week so really, there's nothing that she can do." said Beth confidently.

" Unless she sucks Vince's cock and tries to get you fired."

Beth widened her eyes and sat up in her seat. " Oh shit, if she swallows I'm screwed!" said Beth sarcastically causing Melina to start laughing again. " Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Plus, me, you and Jillian are the last hopes for this hell hole division."

Melina calmed down but she was still giggling a little. " True. By the way, where is Jillian?"

" Knowing her, flirting with Kennedy again."

" She still doesn't know he has a girlfriend?" asked Melina sitting up now.

" Oh she does, she just knows that she's better looking." said Beth starting to laugh again.

" So typical Jillian overall huh?" asked Melina chuckling a little bit.

" Basically. " said Beth with a smile.

They laughed for a little until they heard a knock on the door. Melina looked over at Beth and she shrugged her shoulders. Melina got off the couch and was surprised to see Carlito when she opened the door. Melina and Carlito got along pretty well so she knew there wasn't going to be any problems unlike her last encounter.

" Hey Carlito, what's up?"

" Nothing much Melina. Actually, I need to ask you for a favor." Carlito said folding his hands.

" Sure, what is it?" asked Melina.

" Well, Vince says that I'm gonna be facing Santino and Maria tomorrow night in a match. Originally Jillian was going to be my partner but she has some stuff she has to do at home. So I was wondering, since your the last heel diva left, will you be my partner tomorrow?"

Melina folded her arms and smiled. " Well apparently I have no choice if I'm the only heel diva left do I?"

Carlito chuckled a little bit and looked back at her. " I guess not. So I'll see you tomorrow for the house show?"

" Yeah, sure. By the way, when did you shave your beard off?" asked Melina giggling to herself trying not to make Carlito notice ( even though he was right in front of her.)

" Just now actually. It was getting really scratchy on my chin, plus I haven't been getting any women because of it... just the very hairy, man looking one's." he stated making Melina and Beth laugh.

" Okay, we don't need the details. You look a look better." she said admitted touching his chin feeling the slight bristles of hair that had been missed by the razor.

" Thanks Mel. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Beth." he said looking pass Melina and waving.

Beth was scarfing down a Snickers she had gotten out of the cupboard nearby her and waved back at Carlito. He waved at Melina and left the locker room. Melina shut the door and plopped on the couch next to Beth again stretching her hands on the top of it.

" Your sooo lucky. You get to actually wrestle tomorrow. I have to wait another week." said Beth with her mouth full making sure not to drop any chewed up Snickers anywhere.

" Well, you still have OVW right?" asked Melina curiously turning in her direction.

" Not anymore. If so, this is my last week since I'm debuting with you and Jill on RAW next Monday.

" Right, I forgot about that."

" Hey Mel, can I ask you a question?" asked Beth curiously turning her head toward Melina but leaving her body in the same position it was in.

" Sure, what is it?"

" Your character is a bitch right?"

" Yeah." Melina said suspiciously.

" But is your character really a character, or are you really a bitch?" asked Beth about to start cracking up.

Surprisingly, Melina didn't get mad at the question, she just chuckled a little bit. " Yes, I am and proud of it. You saw I was about to deck that dumb ho in the mouth earlier on today."

" Who Candice?" asked Beth with another mouth full of Snickers.

" Uh huh. Going around thinking that she's the shit... again." Melina stated rolling her eyes.

" So what exactly happened to make you two hate each other?"

" Well, it's kind of a private story, but I'll tell you anyways. BUT you have to promise that your not gonna tell anybody what I'm about to say."

" Okay, and why not?" asked Beth sitting up curiously.

" If you tell anyone that I told you this, we'll both end up losing our jobs." said Melina getting closer to Beth.

" Okay, tell me." said Beth anticipated.

" Okay, I'll start with exactly how she got the title." said Melina with a grim smile on her face.

I know, kind of a sucky way to end the chapter, but the next one will end up being better than this one. Reviews, alerts, ect would be greatly appreciated. )


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I know that people have been waiting for this for a while now, and I told ya'll I'd update my fanfics, so here's Chapter 3 of Misunderstood!

**Chapter 3**

**Flashback- Melina's POV**

Okay, so it was a Monday just like any other Monday back then, me and Victoria had lost yet ANOTHER match to Candice and Mickie, which everybody saw coming. So me and Victoria were walking backstage getting a few compliments on how good we did in the match, so that kind of cheered me up considering that we had to build up Candice, yet again. But suddenly, Mr. Mcmahon stopped me in the hall and asked me to meet him in his office in about three minutes. So I grabbed my belt off of the counter that I had it lying on while talking to Maria and walked to my dressing room to change into something more professional, plus I was sweating. So after wiping my forehead off with a towel and changing into some jeans and a white t-shirt, I walked to Mr. Mcmahon's office. I knocked on the door just to make sure that nothing was going on that I didn't want to see. He called for me so I opened the door, and guess who I see, Candice.

" Melina, thanks for coming, have a seat." He said like I had a choice of coming or not.

So I put on my best smile and sat down with the title in my lap comfortably. I looked over at Candice just to see if I could get a hint at what this meeting was about but of course, she was caking on more makeup on her face so I couldn't get a clue what this could be about. I looked back at Vince and he had his hands folded on the table and sat up a bit which meant that this was something serious. I was thinking that he could possibly be firing me, but then again, why would Candice be here? So I tried to block out those thoughts and listen to him talk.

" Okay, so I know that you're wondering why exactly I called you here, so here it goes. Melina...we're gonna have you lose the womens title to Candice."

I absoloutely could not believe it. I could not believe he had said those words in chronological order. Okay, maybe losing the title to Mickie, great, Victoria, even better, but CANDICE?

" We want this to happen at the Night of Champions, so I want you two to do the best that you can possibly do, and make this fued work, get the fans really involved. Of course...I'm not worried about YOU Candice, but Melina, I want you to step it up, take this whole thing to another level."

I was seriously thinking "what the hell?!" ME step it up? If anybody should have to "step it up" it should be the tramp that's sitting next to me. Out of all the people that I could've lost the title to, it HAD to be her, of all the people. Me and Candice never really did like each other, it wasn't even love/hate anymore, it was just hate for each ohter. I look over next to me and Candice is looking at me with a smile on her face, I instantly knew, she planned this. I knew that there was no way that the creative team could be THAT stupid to the point where they'd give her the title before me or Mickie. My goal at that point was to figure exactly what was going on, and how she got the title shot, but at the same time, I was afraid to find out because I knew that this girl would do ANYTHING to get ahead here.

"Melina? Melina?"

I snapped out of thought and saw Mr. Mcmahon looking at me with a sort of worried/your weird expression on his face. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? We lost you there for a minute." he said with that laugh of his following it, I hated that laugh.

"Yes, I'm fine Mr. Mcmahon, and I'll be sure to 'step it up' for ya on the Night of Champions." I had to spit out with the biggest fake smile on my face that I could give.

He gave me a thumbs up as I walked out of the office and started to talk to Candice again, I couldn't make out exactly what they were talking about in there, nor did I care...at the time. So I walk back to my dressing room and start to pack up to get ready for Melbourne, Australia, which was where our next show was going to take place due to the fact that the place in Oregon we were supposed to go to were having some huuuge weather problems. I get everything I need out of the locker room and start to walk to my car when I start to hear little laughs coming from where else, but Mr. Mcmahon's office. So in curiosity, I stop real quick and put my ear to the door and I can hear more clearly.

I could hear Mr. Mcmahon whispering something to someone, who I believe was a female, and some small giggles. I drop my little gym bag full of stuff on the ground slowly and I start to listen even harder.

" You know, you're gonna make one hell of a champion when you win at Night of Champions." I heard Mr. Mcmahon whisper in this odd, sort of sexual voice. And at that moment, I knew exactly who he was talking to, it made me want to throw up a bit, actually, no, I DID throw up a little bit in my mouth.

Curiosity struck me even more and I decided to take a peek inside to see what was going on. I pushed the door open as soft and as slight as I could, and what I saw shocked me to no end. Mr. Mcmahon was behind Canidce, not only as close as he could get, but he was groping her all over the place, and I literally mean, ALL over the place.

"Hold on, HOLD ON!"

**Current Time**

Melina sighs a little bit and looks at her friend who scooted back after she heard that last bit of the story. "Yes Beth?"

"Tell me you aren't going to say what I think you're gonna say next."

"Well, if you mean that Candice went down and slopped allllll on, over, and around Vince, then I won't say a word."

"UGGHH! Waay too much information Mel." said Beth with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to hear the story." said a chuckling Melina.

"Yeah, well, I get the point now, thanks. You tell anyone besides me about this?"

"I told John, but as usual, he just told me to stop 'hating' on Candice and just worry about my up coming matches and training."

"Damn, he never believes a word you say does he?" asked Beth in a more serious, concerned voice.

"Well, he does, but lately, we've just been growing apart. I mean, there's talk that my additude is bringing him down in the WWE rankings, and I guess that's starting to piss him off in a way." Melina said in a very sad, depressed voice.

"No, no, now don't you cry. You know that it's not your fault that he's going down in the ranks. Who said that?"

"Damn wrestling news sites..."

"Stop right there, those people are stupid, you know what's true." Beth said putting a hand on Melina's shoulder.

"But that's the thing, I don't anything anymore. Think about it, if Candice blew off Vince and got her run as women's champion, what else could be going on around here? For all I know, she could be blowing him off right now just to get me fired. Hell, she's the one that probably told him to fire me if I touched her again, even if SHE was the one who started all of it."

Beth couldn't say anything at that moment because she knew, Melina was right. Melina stood up off the couch, grabbed her gym bag that was sitting on the floor, grabbed her other things, and walked toward the door way.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Beth before she could leave.

"Home, I'm exhausted." Melina said while she made her exit out of the locker room with Beth on the couch concerned for her.

Melina pulled her iPod out of her bag, turned it on, and started to listen to "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. She didn't know what it was, but something about that song always calmed her down in some odd way, even if it was meant to be some what of a sad song. She mouthed the words until she got to the door leading to the parking lot, but she didn't open it. Even though her iPod was loud, she could still hear someone yelling her name behind her. She rolled her eyes and looked behind her to see John Cena, with no shirt on (nothing new), approaching her all sweaty, she hated whenever he'd do that in the diva's lockeroom. Finally he got to her and took a couple of breaths before he started talking again.

"Hey, you leaving?" he asked still taking deep breaths.

"Well, I have a bag, my iPod screaming in my ear, and I'm going toward my car, where else would I be going, to Denny's?" she asked with a little bit of humor so that it didn't sound as bitchy as it would've. Thank god John started laughing, she didn't want two people on her badside.

"Nice one, I love Denny's."

"_Typical men, always thinking of food, chicks, and muscles,_" thought Melina to herself almost laughing a little, but then she still noticed that John was still in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry, blanked out there. You wanted something, right?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You have Maria's phone number right?" he asked wiping a little sweat off his forehead.

"Umm, yeah, it's somewhere stored in my phone, let me see if I can find it." Melina answered pulling her headphones out of her ear and dropping her gym bag to the floor, but quickly remembered that it wasn't in there. "Shit, sorry, I left my phone in the car, could you wait here for a second?"

"Sure, no prob, I'm signing autographs after so I'm not going anywhere."

"Cool, I'll be right back." Melina said pushing the door to the outside, pleasantly surprised that it was quite warm outside.

She turned the corner to the side of the arena where she had parked while looking through her bag to find her car keys, which she did when she almost dropped her mascara into a hole in the ground. Luckily she caught it, grabbed her keys, and looked up. She had to stop and look again, she could not believe what she was seeing. There he was, her own boyfriend, on her car talking...to Candice Michelle. Melina noticed how lovey dovey they seemed around each other and started to feel that Latin spitfire come back out, but she calmed herself down and just walked toward her car, wanting to make it known that she was coming, just to see their reaction so she'd know exactly what they were talking about. She pushed the unlock button on her little portable car thing that she'd gotten a couple of days ago and laughed sneakily when she saw John jump and smile when he saw her. He was still smiling when she walked up to her car, looked at him, and then looked at her putting on the fakest smile she could.

"Oh my god! Hi guys, what are you up to?" Melina asked in the fakest voice that she could possibly put on.

"Baby! Hey! You know, we were just talkin..."

"About what?" Melina asked not even letting him finish his sentence, and then looking at Candice who was just observing for a moment.

"Um, yeah, I think I hear someone calling me, John, I'll see you later." she said with a seductive, yet secret smile, which also made John smile.

When Candice was away, Melina hit John in the head and he instantly grabbed his head and started rubbing it.

"DAMN! What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his head even harder realizing that she infact had been going to the gym.

"You know what the fuck that was for, are you cheating on me?" Melina asked ready to strike again.

"What, baby..."

"Don't call me baby, that's convincing me even more that you are." Melina asked really ready to hit him again.

John sighed, stopped rubbing his head, and grabbed Melina by her hands. "Look ba...Mel, I'm not cheating on you, you know that."

"Then what the hell was that all about?" Melina asked almost wanting to pull away from him, but she loved the way his hands were so big and strong, yet soft and comforting at the same time.

"Me and Candice? That was just her talking to me about a storyline she had in mind involving me and her."

Melina rolled her eyes and chuckled a little bit. "John, do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes because it's true. Mel, look, you know that I wouldn't do that to you, I love you too much. Plus, even if I was cheating on you, why would it be with Candice? Everyone knows she's been around with everyone in the lockerooms." John said, with Melina almost convinced he wasn't lying. But something in the back of her mind was still thinking that something was going on. "So what's up? Are we cool again?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, I gotta think about it more, but you're cool, FOR NOW! I swear to god John, I find out anything's going on...well, let's just say I'm not afraid to lose this job anymore." Melina said opening her car door, grabbing her phone, pecking John on the cheek, and walking off to give Cena Maria's number with the thoughts of John cheating on her with Candice still in her mind. She hadn't realized at first, put Melina had actually starting to shead a tiny tear in her right eye while she was talking to John.

Well, hope you guys enjoy reading this. :) By the way, to avoid confusion, the other John is Johnny Nitro, his real name is John Hennigan, so no, Melina's not talking to Cena the whole time. Reviews would help, and again, thanks to the people who have already read/reviewed :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi peoples :) Just want to (again) say thanks so much for the positive reviews, alerts, and what not. Makes me feel good that someone out there acutally likes my writing :) Sorry for the long update again, I get writer's block like crazy, so expect that to happen a bit. So here's the fourth chapter of Misunderstood!

**Chapter 4**

"1,2,3!" counted the referee while the final bell rung loudly on the tv screen.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEWW WWE WOMENS CHAMPION, BETH PHOENIX!" shouted Lillian over the cheering crowd and the claps of Melina's hands as she watched the tv with excitement watching her friend trying to hold back tears and being crowned the new champion.

More importantly to her, Candice was no longer on top. As she watched Beth's interview with King with her new title and heard her choking up, she knew exactly how she felt as she thought back to the moment she won the title. She remembered how she wanted to cry the moment she heard the three count and the final bell, but had to keep her character's cocky persona up. That smile that she had on her face that night wasn't fake in the slightest bit like someone else she knew, it was real, damn real. She was smiling because she knew that she'd finally made it to where she dreamed, desired, and more importantly deserved to be..on top in the WWE. Her thoughts were interupted when she heard the door bang open with a loud boom which scared her out of her seat. She was now standing up and realized that Maria was right next to her with a square shaped box in her hand.

Her curiosity took control as she walked over to the make-up table that Maria was standing over to see a cake with "Congratulations Beth" on it. She should've known that that's what it was, Maria was always the type to celebrate these types of moments. She chuckled as she thought back to the time that she'd walked into the locker room after she'd won the title. Almost right when she twisted the doorknob, the lights turned on and every single diva on the RAW roster was right in front of her shouting her name in celebration. She chuckled even louder thinking of Maria spraying silly string all over her hair, which had her pissed off at first, but then realized that Maria never really meant any true harm. Speaking of Maria, Melina was so lost in her thoughts (yet again) that she didn't even notice that she was laughing with her as if she'd known what she had been thinking about.

" So, what's got you in such a good mood?" Maria asked still chuckling a tiny bit.

" Oh, nothing, just thinking back at that surprise that you and Vic planned for me after I won the title." Melina said with a smile on her face.

" Oh yeah, and all the silly string all over the place afterwards." Maria said making Melina laugh at the sight of all the divas covered in silly string laughing their asses off with and not at each other for once.

" So, did you get the string this time?"

" Nope, something even better." Maria said grabbing a plastic Farmer Jack's bag off the floor and pulling out multiple cans of whipped cream with a sort of devious smile on her face that made Melina start laughing yet again.

" Haha, nice. Hope that Vince doesn't walk in, he'll probably end up having a stroke or something," Melina joked making Maria laugh yet again. She started to notice that Maria is easily ammused. "So what are you gonna do? Have one of these everytime the title changes?" Melina asked, not meaning for it to sound as mean as it ended up sounding.

" Well, yeah, why not? I was thinking that we all work with each other, so these small things can bring us closer together. Without all the drama, ya know?"

" Uh..yeah." Melina said realizing just now how this drama between her and Candice must've been affecting Maria.

Maria was like the peace maker of all the divas in the WWE so she always tried her best to make sure that everyone was cool with one another. So with all the drama going on with Melina and Candice , she must've been quite frustrated with the whole thing...everyobody must've been. Melina was gonna try to comfort Maria a little noticing that she looked a little sad, but she heard the door open yet again and saw Jillian run into the locker room as sneaky as possible and shut the door behind her as quietly as possible.

" Okay guys, Beth is near the back right now." said Jillian as lightly as she could, which confused Melina because she knew that most likely Beth had no clue of what was going on (especially since she didn't even know herself.)

" Okay, well is Candice coming?" Maria asked in the same quiet voice as Jillian.

" I don't know, if so, I told her about it and she said she'd try her best to come."

While Maria and Jillian kept whispering, Melina got lost in her own thoughts again thinking that this little surprise was probably gonna be more akward than the last, when Candice won the title. By the time Melina had gotten to the locker room on that one, everyone had already started the congratulations, and everything else. But knowing what had really happened, Melina didn't stay, which kind of upset Maria, and another diva that she'd also not really gotten along with...Mickie James. She never really knew what it was, but she never really clicked with Mickie, even when they were fueding for the womens title, which caused everyone to believe that the fued was beyond just a storyline, but Mickie never really got under her skin like Candice did. She actually had a few cool moments with Mickie, but like she'd previously though, they just never really had that friendly, buddy-buddy relationship that Mickie had with the other divas.

Melina actually didn't have a clue what it was about her that the other divas never really liked about her. Sure, she knew that she had an attitude that turned people off, but it was never like she intentionally went around just being mean to people 24/7. She started to think back at the time when she first came to the WWE and all she really wanted to do was improve her in-ring skills and make cool with everyone, big mistake on her part. It seemed like whenever she tried to be nice, people would just blow her off, so she just tried ignoring the people who obviously didn't want to be bothered with her, which somehow got interperated into bitchiness to some people. She also couldn't help but think of some of the looks that some of the executives, superstars, and backstage workers gave her, like they were disgusted with her or something, and in her mind, she hadn't even done anything but try to be nice. But Melina tried not to think about or even care about it that much, all she wanted to do was get back the womens title and have the best career possible, it even made her smile sometimes thinking about that day that she gets inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame as one of the greatest and hardworking divas of all time.

So lost in thought (yet again), Melina hadn't even realized that Mickie James had just walked into the door with a cup of coffee in her hand and with her sight toward the ground. Good thing she hadn't been in thought that much longer because her and Mickie would've definently had some sort of collison considering that when Mickie was walking past Melina, she was paying no attention. But when she had realized that she almost bumped into Melina, she turned around and looked up from her phone that Melina guessed she was texting Kenny (her fiance) on.

"Oh, my bad, I wasn't paying attention for a sec there." Mickie apologized to Melina while Melina just smiled.

"I see...and it's not problem." Melina said with her sweetest smile on.

It seemed like Mickie was gonna say something else to her, but on that note, they heard the door knob open slightly and with gold being the first thing the divas saw, everyone silently crept into position. Beth clicked on the lights, opened the door all the way and jumped a tiny bit when she heard all of the divas shout "Congratulations" at the top of their lungs.

"Oh my god, thanks you guys!" Beth said laughing as Maria came out of the back with the cake in her hands.

Beth started to laugh happily now while hugging everyone down the row. "Thank you guys so much..I honestly wasn't expecting this."

"No problem, we love you Beth." said Maria with a cheerful smile.

"Aww, thanks Ria." Beth said opening her arms for a group hug with all of the divas, which weirdly to everyone, felt quite good to be close for once.

Twenty minutes later, while everyone else was socializing and all that, Melina was in the corner with her iPod listening to "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood thinking of John at the same time, which made her grip on the WWE magazine that she had been reading tighten. While listening to the song, she felt the couch sink in a little bit, looked over, and noticed that Beth was right next to her (oddly with one of her headphones in her ear.)

"Good song choice, love this girl," Beth said smiling at Melina, who didn't return the favor. "okay, what's wrong now?" Beth asked with a serious but concerned look on her face.

"Nothing, nothing, just thinking about something." Melina said going back to her magazine, which was ripped out of her hands almost the instant that she started reading again. She looked at Beth who now had an even more serious, but playful look on her face.

"Elaborate for me...please." Beth said putting on a fake smile that made Melina laugh on the inside.

Melina sighed knowing that she definently wasn't going to get out of this one. "Okay, okay, fine. I was thinking of John."

"CENA?!" Beth asked surprised and not realizing how loud she was until she saw Jillian look back at her with a weird look.

"No num nuts, the other one." Melina said jokingly smacking Beth on the head.

"Oh, him. How's he been lately, you barely ever talk about him anymore."

"Well, would you be open to talk about a guy you thought you loved if he dumped you?" Melina said with a sort of sad tone in her voice, an almost depressed tone.

"Aw sweety, I'm sorry, what happened?" Beth asked scooting closer to Melina.

"He said I was too 'agressive and jealous' douchebag." Melina answered rolling her eyes.

"Oh that ass. He'd have to be either really stupid or gay to dump you because of that stupid ass reason. I'd personally go for both, what do you think?" Beth asked jokingly, but Melina wasn't laughing for once. Beth could tell she was really sad about the whole thing. Right when she thought she had nothing else left to say, she'd thought of something "Hey, I just thought of the perfect plan!"

"Plan? Are you serious?" Melina asked resting her head in her hand.

"Yeah, just listen. Okay, you know how my husband worked on that football movie a couple of years ago?"

"Umm, yeah, what was it...Friday Night Lights?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, there's this guy..."

"Beth, I am not going on a blind date." Melina said before she could even finish.

"Oh come on! You need to get over John already. From what I see, he's been nothing but a douche and a cheater to you the whole relationship."

"Well, it wasn't the WHOLE relationship. Plus for, one, it just happened so I'm not about to look like a slut or that I cheated on him too, and two, I am not trying to think of men right now. My only thoughts are work and getting to be womens champion again." Melina said ready to leave, but Beth pushed her back down very easily.

"Come on, now you're starting to sound like me. Look, you're a hot girl, you just need some action, that's why this would be good for you."

"Okay damn, now it sounds like you're trying to get me to be a hooker or something." Melina said laughing a little bit.

"Well, even if I'm a retired pimp, you should still get back in the dating scene. Come on, I know this really good guy for you who played in the movie." Beth said with a sing songy voice and a sort of convincing smile on her face.

"So, he's famous?" Melina asking more interested.

"Well, you could say that, why's it important? He's interested in you, just go with it."

"It's actually not, I was just wondering considering I haven't seen the movie," said Melina while Beth still had that hoping smile on her face. "Wait, you didn't tell me that he's interested in me, how does he even know me?" asked Melina sort of freaked out.

"The same way everyone outside of WWE knows you, being a diva!" Beth said making Melina feel stupid.

"Oh yeah, and I prefer the term female wrestler by the way." Melina said trying not to think of the term 'diva' which she hated.

"Yeah, me too, but anyways, will you do it?" Beth asked anxiously.

Melina sighed and hated to say what she was about to say, but she didn't want to just diss a guy who was interested in her, even if she wasn't ready to date. "Fine, I'll do it, on one condition!" Melina said putting her finger up.

"Okay, what?"

"Just let me meet the guy and show me that he's not some fat ass who just eats and masturbates to my bikini pictures on the internet."

Beth started laughing very hard but she nodded her head agreeing to the deal. "Damn Mel, you are mean."

"Well trust me, if you've had some of the dates I've had, you'd be thinking or saying the exact same thing."

Beth laughed at that comment wondering what kind of dates Melina had been on, but got back into the conversation. "Interesting Mel, but yeah, you can meet him, no problem. Actually, I think he's gonna be around the same area as us next week."

"Really? Wow, what a small world we live in..." Melina said now regretting that she had just agreed to this thing. She was never really one to go through with this thing, so only the future could tell what was going to happen.

Well guys and gals, that's Chapter 4. I know, it's probably not that good, but hey, I gave you a hint :) BTW, sorry it takes me so long to update, I get writer's block badly. I was actually gonna put Melina with Carlito, but then I saw the cornrow's that he has now and was like "never mind" lol. And I would do Cena and Orton, but everybody's doing them, so I'm trying to go a bit out of the box. I'll try to think of more ideas for the fanfic, so don't be surprised if it changes around. Anyways (before I give away the whole fanfic, lol) review honestly, do whatever, and I appreciate all the alerts, ect, thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Again, hello ladies and gents (or people's if you prefer, lol.) :) Thank you soo much for the reviews, ect. Expect more downtime, school, ect. It's getting harder to update these things, lol. But this is a fanfic I am determined to finish. Here's Chapter 5 of Misunderstood!

**Chapter 5**

Who, what, when, where...why? That's all that kept going through Melina's mind as she felt the ground under her feet rock and vibrate because of the now rocky surface that Beth's husband, Joey, was driving over.

"Hey Joey, you mind slowing it down a bit? I had a big breakfast and I'm trying NOT to blow chunks all over your leather seats." Melina said rolling her eyes and laying her head on her arm that was resting some-what comfortably on the top of the seat behind her.

"Sorry, but Kevin told me to make it quick, he's not gonna be at the studio long ya know." Joey said kind of agitated at Melina's attitude.

"Okay," Melina said sighing a bit. "But what kind of studio are we supposed to be going to anyways? Movie? Television..."

"Music."

"Music?" Melina asked with a questioning look at Beth who was sitting shot gun next to her husband.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, he makes music in his free time. He's an aspiring rapper I think." Beth said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Oh, beautiful." Melina said sarcastically, regretting the fact that she'd even gone through with this date. Not to mention the fact that she wasn't ready yet.

Beth looked back a bit and saw her friend looking annoyed out the window, almost ready to fall asleep. "Mel, come on. Now don't be rude to this guy, at least act a little bit excited." she said pointing at the cheesy smile she was making.

Melina couldn't hold in the laughter and just nodded her head not agreeing to anything, she knew that she couldn't. She had a strong feeling in her gut that this guy was going to be a complete and udder loser. And no matter how hard she tried, she just could not get the imagine of John out of her mind. She knew that breaking up was definently the right thing to do, but the way it all happened, the fact that HE'D dumped her, was agitating her, adding on to the anger that definently didn't need to grow anymore than where it was at already. This time, Melina didn't even have her trusty iPod with her to at least try and keep her mind off of things (which she left at home), so she pretty much was stuck in a loop, thinking of John's face, body (specifically the abs), even those sort of goofy looking sunglasses that he liked to wear to the ring when they were MNM which made her laugh whenever they were backstage together. She could feel the tears just trying to escape her eyes, but didn't want to seem like a mental case or piss off Beth's husband even more than she was already sure that she had.

Melina, yet again, was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that the car had stopped in front of a run down, old, light brown building. The kind that the aspiring music artists that never get anywhere use, she knew that this wasn't going to be good. Without a word, she stepped out of the car and followed Beth and Joey desperatly wanting to say "forget this" and go back to the hotel. But since she didn't want to go back on her word to Beth, she just sucked it up and followed Joey into the open door and instantly rubbed her nose when the mix of cigarette smoke and hot wings entered her nose like a tornado. Now, she was regretting going through with this even more after the sight of the fat guy with the grease stains on his tank top and sweet and sour sauce near his lip entered her mind, but again, she stuck through it. She entered the studio, and shockingly, it was clean and nothing like the outside of it.

It was almost all black everywhere you looked, like the kind a gothic kid would paint his room when he turned 16. She looked over at the equipment and saw that it wasn't the cheap looking 60's stuff that grandparents usually gave to their kids and so on and would end up in an abandoned attic somewhere, it was the expensive 100,000 stuff. But what really caught her mind was what was on the wall right behind the microphone that someone was singing in. It was a poster, not just a simple, plain poster, it was a poster of her, which made her smile that they were all fans of her's.

"_Ya know, maybe this won't as bad as I thought it would be._" Melina thought in her mind, realizing that the music had stopped playing and the guy in the studio had stepped out and was talking to Joey, she couldn't get a good look at him, just the rest of the guys.

Beth came up to Melina with a big guy in a black Metallica t-shirt and a Tyson Tomko styled red beard that almost made her want to laugh right in front of him. Something about those beards always caught her attention in a comedic way.

" Hey Mel, I wanna introduce you to some people," Beth said looking back at the people in the studio who all looked up. " This right here is Teddy, he's been my friend since I was about 17."

" Hey cutey, nice to finally meet ya, Beth always talks about you, especially after ya beat the hell out of that Playboy chick." Teddy said making Melina laugh and feel better at the same time after thinking about the satisfaction that she'd gotten after punching Candice repeatedly in the face. Teddy put his hand out to her, and Melina shook it with quite a grip that impressed him a lot.

" And back there is Johnny, Ted, Monty, and Chains." Beth said pointing back at everyone else except the guy that was still talking to Joey. Everyone waved at Melina and she returned the favor still trying to think of who that mystery guy was, most likely the guy who she was gonna go on the date with.

Finally, he got done talking with Beth's husband and turned around. And to Melina's shock, he was perfect. He had godly blue eyes, a smile that made her want to scream "hallelujiah", blonde, curly hair like Paul Walker when he grows it out, and he was tall, very tall, like 6'4. He walked toward her with a big smile, as if knowing exactly what was going through Melina's mind when she first saw him turn around and imagined birds flying everywhere and the light from the heavens shining on him.

" And this is.."

" Kevin." he replied sticking his hand out for Melina to shake before Beth could finish introducing him.

" _DAMN! I am officially over John...this guy is HOT! How did I not notice HIM in the movie,_" Melina thought in her head before realizing that she was being kind of rude not raising his hand. "Oops, sorry, lost it for a minute there. I'm..."

" Melina Perez, I know. I asked Beth to ask you to go out, remember?" he reminded Melina who'd completely forgotten that he was a fan. She was still stuck on the fact of how sexy he was, but still shook his hand not even caring that he didn't let go instantly. She was sensitive about those kinds of things.

" Oh yeah, I forgot for a minute there. So, you make music I see?" Melina asked expecting him to interupt her yet again, but he was a complete gentlemen.

" Yeah, in hip hop. We're hoping to make it to the radio in the next year. I think we're almost there, right guys?" he turned around and asked the rest of the men.

"Shut up Kev!" a guy who Melina assumed was Monty shouted jokingly making everyone laugh, even her.

Her gaze reverted back to Kevin and she noticed that his eyes were a shocking blue color. They were light like the sky, but sparkley like the ocean at the same time, she didn't really know how to explain it.

"So, when are we gonna do this?" he asked catching her a bit off guard.

Before she could say her usual 'what' or 'huh?' Melina thought about it and got her head back into the conversation. "Um...I don't know, when do you want wanna...do this?" Melina asked with an unusual tone in her voice, a sort of sensual voice that she barely ever used with anyone, even John.

"Okay...so how's tonight at seven sound to you?" he asked looking down at her instead of at the poster of her like he was doing previously, Melina not even noticing, lost in his eyes.

"That sounds...fine. Where are we going?" Melina asked.

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to find out won't you?" Kevin said finally letting go of her hand very softly which made Melina want to do one of those dramatic romantic novel/movie moans and sink into the floor.

When Kevin went to the back room, Melina noticed that another guy was coming out behind him, and he was wearing a suit, a kind of bland brown color. She instantly noticed this guy though, she actually remembered him from "Friday Night Lights", since she'd seen it yesterday with Beth, it was Jay Hernandez. She also realized that he was the guy from Crazy/Beautiful too but got her mind back on Kevin, who was coming out of the back room with a big box hugged in his arms that made them look like one of those sexy strippers dressed as the firemen or police officers.

"Oh, Melina, before I forget, I wanna introduce you to someone else," he said before dropping the box on a stool, setting it so that it wouldn't fall off like he knew it would. He grabbed Jay's shoulder and directed him in front of Melina, she was shocked that he was only a tiny bit taller than him, he seemed bigger in the movies, he still was healthy looking and quite fit though. "Melina, this is one of my good friends from the movie, Jay. Jay, Melina."

"Hi." Jay said with a smile and stuck his hand out for Melina with a kind of serious, yet fan like smile, she could tell that he watched her on tv a couple of times. She shook his hand and nodded, barely paying attention to him, her mind was on and only on Kevin.

Eventually, Jay left at the same time Melina, Beth, and Joey did and they all said good-bye except Melina who was in the car waiting to leave, but still waved back at Jay who just smiled with a soft wave and got in a limo which actually belonged to the movie studio he was heading to. The whole car ride back home, Melina's mind was mainly on one thing, eyes. Blue, sky-like, sea-like eyes, eyes that made you want to jump directly into a clear pool, swim, and get your whole body wet, even your hair. Before she knew it, they were back at the hotel, getting out of the car, and saying bye to Beth's husband who had to do some traveling for some matches that he had lined up with indy promotions all over the country. Shockingly to Melina, the departure wasn't emotional at all for Beth, she was calm about it, hugged him, kissed him, the usual...like he wasn't even leaving. Melina guessed that she was so used to having a one-sided emotional relationship with John, that she started to think that all relationships were like the cookie cutter soap opera dramaless ones that she was used to seeing on some novela's at home with her grandma.

But in her mind, she decided that tonight wasn't the night, not tonight. She wasn't gonna think about John, work, Candice, nothing, just Kevin and her date. Speaking of her date, Melina had almost forgotten about her outfit that she was going to wear...key word, GOING to wear. Now that she knew what Kevin looked like, she knew that tonight might just be that special kind of night, so she had to be hot, she had to pull out...the dress. She was excited, almost too excited to even get up to the room and get ready. She looked at the clock in the lobby and saw that it was 4:17, which means that she had about two and a half hours to get ready, which in this occasion, would be almost perfect.

When the door opened, Melina felt her feet move a little quicker and her heart start to beat a little bit harder, this was the first time in a while that she was actually EXCITED for a date that wasn't with John. Kevin...Kevin...Kevin was all that re-played in her mind when she slipped slowly into her hot, somewhat warm shower and closed her eyes feeling the water press against her face, chin, neck, stomach, all over. After about twenty minutes, Melina got out of the shower instantly taking in the aroma which reminded her of one of those very sweet smelling, fresh purple candles, she was loving that new body wash she'd bought in New Mexico. Still in her towel and passing by Beth, who started to take notice at how excited and happy she was, Melina pulled out her suitcase, opened it, and dug all the way to the bottom until she got exactly what she was looking for. The signature black dress that almost every woman had locked up in her closet for that special moment.

About an hour and a half later, Melina was still in the bathroom applying some eyeliner under her eye lid wanting to make sure she looked as good as she possibly could for this night, after all, this was Kevin...Kevin...a hot random guy who she didn't even know. That thought usually would've made her bummed out and cancel the date, but when she thought about those eyes and what he could possibly look like with no shirt on, she just decided not to even care anymore. Beth walked into the bathroom eating some pasta that she'd ordered from room service a couple of minutes ago and smiled with a noodle hanging out of her mouth which made Melina laugh thankful that she'd just finished with her eyeliner since she definently would've messed it up at that sight.

"Aww, look at yooou, you're so CUTE!" Beth said in the most girlish voice that she could, which wasn't hard at all for her Melina noticed, still shocked to this day at how girly Beth's voice really was.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thanks for everything, this guy...oh my god! Why didn't you tell me he was...THAT when you told me about him?" Melina said ready to crack up when that one noodle still hanging off of Beth's mouth fell on her shoe.

"I just wanted you to find out for yourself, and I see you like?"

"Uh...yeah! I would NOT be wearing this after a break up if I didn't."

"Mmm, someone wants to get some ass tonight." Beth said walking off with her pasta laughing and making Melina blush a little bit, thinking secretly in her mind that she would not mind AT ALL if that were to happen.

About ten minutes passed since then and Melina was almost ready, but was missing one thing, her iPod. She was not going to forget it this time, she regretted it the last time she didn't bring it with her and she wasn't about to do that again. She grabbed the little, shiny, grey iPod and slipped it into a little pocket in the tiny black purse that she was carrying tonight that just so happened to match her dress, and thing is, she didn't even think about it until she showed Beth, who was sitting on the couch with a bag of Lays watching an old Fabulous Moolah match, the final product.

"Oh wow, that it hot. Not as hot as I would be in that, but hot." Beth joked.

"Please, you know that you and those big ass arms could not fit in this little ass spaghetti strap." Melina said laughing at Beth who shrugged her shoulders knowing that she did have a point.

"Okay, true. But have a good time tonight, don't be afraid to have fun, and remember, WE wear the pants in ANY relationships now." Beth said sticking up for female empowerment.

"Got it." Melina said laughing her way out of the door and into the eleveator.

She pressed the button to go to the first floor and it seemed like the elevator couldn't possibly go any slower than it was right now. She was going through every emotion at one time and just didn't want to wait any longer for this date to start, and little did she know, she didn't have to. When the door opened, as if it was like a romance novel itself, there was Kevin, all decked out in a black suit looking totally different from the skater look he was rocking earlier on in the day. Melina looked up at the clock above her as she stepped out of the elevator and noticed that she was right on time seven o' clock on the dot. She walked slowly toward Kevin who had an even bigger smile, speechless, not knowing what to say when he saw Melina in that some-what tight dress that showed off her big, roundish boobs (which he was thankful for) and that gorgeous, pearly white smile.

"Wow...you look great, Melina. I mean, I knew you were gorgeous, but this...wow!" Kevin exclaimed making Melina laugh and blush at the same time wishing that it wouldn't show as much that she was nervous.

"Thank you, thank you," Melina said with a smile on her face, finally happy that she was feeling REALLY happy after this past month. John had dumped her, and right before she went downstairs, she looked into the mirror in and just had to think 'HE'S missing out, not me.' "So, where are we going?" Melina asked noticing that she had absoloutely no clue.

"You'll see." Kevin said leading her outside to a big, black stretch limo that made Melina kind of shocked that he could afford being an aspiring 'rapper' and all. She entered the car with Kevin closely behind and was ready to get this amazing night started.

So, there's Chapter 5 for ya. I know it seems kinda romance-novelish (wasn't even going for that, lol), but I won't start making it all cheesy and crap. I need to really get moving on these chapters, lol. Hope you like, sorry if it's a little long for ya, finally got inspired to write though! So, like I said before, hope you like, review, comment, do whatever you gotta do, lol. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there peeps :) Told ya I'd update more, so here's "the date", aka Chapter 6. :D

**Chapter 6**

"_This is so nice, this night can't possibly go any better._" Melina thought while sipping softly on the Sprite that had just been given to her by Kevin just a moment ago.

While the limo was riding quite slowly on the road, Melina couldn't help but to wonder where the hell they were going. She looked over at Kevin to try to get the slightest clue by his face, but he only smiled at her, of course she returned the favor.

"Hey, no need to be nervous, kay?" he said getting closer and putting his arm around her, which made Melina feel secure in a way, she wasn't even in any danger...she hoped.

"Well, your kind of are a random guy taking me to some random place, you think I wouldn't be the slightest bit nervous?"

"Well, there's no need to be. You can trust me, plus, you know if something happened to you, Beth would be coming at me like a raging bull, and with those arms, trust me, that's the last thing that I'd want."

That made Melina laugh and picture Beth strangling Kevin and crying at the same time. "Yeah, yeah, true. But can you at least give me a HINT as to where we're going?" she asked in her sort of sexy yet serious voice.

"Fine, fine," Kevin said laughing a bit. "we're going to a fancy kind of place, ballroom and all, you'll like it, I guarantee."

Melina smiled and shook her head, she actually believed him. She had absoloutely no clue that she would start falling for a guy like this after John dumped her, things seemed almost TOO perfect to her. She didn't want to think about that now though, she convinced herself that things would go fine and that for once, she was wrong. Suddenly, the limo stopped and parked in the parking lot to this very fancy, extravagant hotel like resturant that made Melina want to gasp out, but she kept it in. Though she was a WWE diva and had quite a bit of money, she never really went to places like this, she was a Ruby Tuesday's kind of girl, casual, yet good at the same time. Kevin looked over at his date and saw her smile as a conformation that he'd done good. He helped Melina out of her seat of the limo and they headed to the resturant while saying a quick bye to the driver, who most likely wouldn't be the same one when the limo came back.

After the walk through the shockingly (to Melina at least) long parking lot, they finally opened the door to the resturant. All that got through to Melina's eyes was gold, gold everywhere. The lights, the walls, the seats, everything, it didn't even process in her head that Kevin already had the reservations and everything set. He led her to their table, and like a gentlemen, pulled her seat out for her and handed her a gold napkin, which didn't exactly match her dress, but Melina didn't care. Kevin was now sitting down also and couldn't help but to smile when he saw Melina looking around the resturant at all the talking people, the gold lights, everything.

"Don't come here often?" he said knowing that she probably wouldn't hear him the first time.

"Nope, not all that often." she replied to him unexpectedly.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorites now. Ever since I did Friday Night Lights, I've had a bit of extra money left over, so I've been coming here for a while now."

"Oh, I never even asked you, how was the whole 'doing a Hollywood movie' thing for you?" she asked re-directing her attention back to Kevin.

"Pretty good to be honest," he said shaking his head up and down. "even though I was kind of an extra on set that they used, it was still good, I got to be in a scene with some huge movie people, that's pretty cool, right?"

"Of course, really cool, I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to do something like that...acting I mean."

"But isn't wrestling sort of like acting?"

Melina hated that question, almost more than the usual 'isn't wrestling fake?' "In a way it is, but we really are getting hurt, taking bumps, falling to the ground and what not."

"Oh no, I know that, I meant the promos that you guys do in the ring." he said adding on to his previous question and making Melina feel embarassed that she was kind of rude about that last comment.

"Oops, sorry, yeah, kinda, but it kind of comes natural to me. I don't know why, but when I'm on mic, the stuff just comes out like throw up or something." she said also laughing at the face that Kevin was making at the thought of throw up.

"Wow, that's quite an example for wrestling, especially when we're not even talking about Ashley." he said making Melina crack up, catching the attention of some others around her.

"So you know Ashley?" she asked still laughing at that last comment.

"Not really, but I don't have to know her that well that she's used to bending down...in both terms." he said chuckling and making Melina laugh yet again after she'd just calmed down a little bit.

"Ha, nice one." she said calming down and noticing that there hadn't been not one waiter coming for them yet. She wasn't getting impatient, but just noticed that it was a little weird.

Right after that thought, a guy that unusually, looked like the stereo-typical waiter came up. Boring brown silky hair, no facial hair, regualr build, normal.

"Hi, I'm Raphael, I'll be you guys' waiter on this fine evening." Raphael said with a welcoming smile making Melina smile as he handed her a menu.

"Well hi there Raphael." Melina and Kevin said at the same time even making Raphael laugh a bit.

"So just call me when you guys are ready to order." he said leaving.

"Wow, this is quite a big menu, they must got quite a selection." Melina said getting her hands adjusted to the menu, that was a little bigger than she was used to.

"Yeah, really good stuff too." Kevin said not really looking up, but still smiling, making Melina smile. She loved when he had that kind of effect on her...plus the pearly whites also helped along the way.

"Nice, so what do you usually get?" she asked looking up at him hoping that she could just order something that he gets instead of looking for hours at the menu like she usually does, she was kind of a picky eater.

"Well, I usually get the fried onions and sasuage, it's my favorite." he said looking up at her.

Melina held it in, but that kind of disgusted her, thank god that, that didn't have any sort of effect on his breath (which was minty fresh like toothpaste right from the tube). She absoloutely hated guys with bad breath, and usually told them on the spot that they stunk, and she didn't feel the least bit bad about. "Oh, interesting," she replied and he smiled. "_I hope he doesn't think I'm actually getting that shit._" she thought in her head while looking back at the menu.

She decided that to avoid akwardness and just order the first thing that she pointed to on the menu. Thank god it wasn't something grotesque, she got Chicken Parmesian, something that she really liked. She smiled in her head about her choice and put the menu down waiting for her date to finish, he really was thinking kind of hard about this, which kind of weirded Melina out, but she didn't think much of it. After about five minutes of complete silence at their table and Raphael walking by about three times and looking down at them, Kevin was ready to order, but what he was about to do next, Melina didn't expect.

"HEY, hey waiter!" he shouted from across the resturant making everyone look right at the two of them. Melina felt so embarassed, even more when Raphael came over to the table, she wanted to just hide her face behind the menu and leave it there.

"Yes sir, I take it you're ready to order?" Raphael said looking down at Melina who could only put on a cheesy smile and nothing else.

"Heck yeah, I'm freaking starving! I'll take the usual fried onions and sasuage." he said to Raphael who rolled his eyes, unknown to Melina why exactly.

He wrote his order down and Melina could tell that what Kevin had ordered was something he was not going to enjoy carrying over here. "And you miss?"

"Yes, I'll have the chicken parmesian please." she said with a smile that was returned to by Raphael. He wrote down her order and told them he'd be back in a minute with their drinks, which confused Melina since she was usually used to ordering her own drink.

Raphael came back with two wine glasses on a tray and placed them both of the table along with a coaster that they had to put on the table themselves. After the coaster was on, Melina smelled the drink noticing that it smelled a little funny.

"Is this supposed to be some knock-off champagne or something?" Melina asked smelling the drink again.

"I have no clue. I think it's some kind of new drink that they want all the guests to try. I don't know about you, but I'm not drinkin this shit." he said sort of loud, so an old white haired lady looked back at their table, mostly at Melina, like she thought SHE'D said it or something.

Melina nodded slowly and just looked back at the old lady, who eventually went back to the conversation she was having. She made a vow not to cuss for the rest of the night, that lady looked like she was about to blow her lights out or something. There was an akward silence for a bit and Melina didn't even notice that she was tapping her hands on her knees, she wanted HIM to say something to her.

"So...how's work?" he asked in the most unusual time.

"It's...decent. Well, if you consider your boyfriend dumping you miles away over the phone, jobbing to whores every week, and wrestling crappy matches decent." she said smiling, surprised that he actually liked her sense of humor and wasn't offeneded.

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that's very...decent." he said making Melina laugh. After that small conversation, the food finally arrived and almost instantly, the smell of the onions of the foreign sasuage got into Melina's nose. She felt like she was about to gag or throw up in her mouth, which she actually did a bit after her food was put on the little place mat.

Not knowing at first, the waiter bent down and whispered into Melina's ear. "Trust me, I know how you feel." he said walking off to attend to his other table. Melina rolled her eyes out of disgust, not at the waiter, but at the food when she saw it.

The onions were oddly round and smelled really bad, how she was the only that could smell this crap was unknown to her. She was seriously waiting for the old lady to look across at their table again and shake her head like all old people seem to do that made you feel kind of crappy on the inside, yet make you want to laugh at the same time. She tried to choke it up and eat her own food while Kevin demolished his, but when she picked up the fork and knife, she couldn't bear it. The clang of the butter knife against the plate made Kevin look up at her with a mouth full of onions and nastiness dripping off of the side of his mouth.

"You not hungry?" he asked mouth full and making the smell rush right into Melina's face. She even felt her forehead because she thought that her eyebrows had burnt off.

"Uh...yeah, I actually am..."

"Well dig in!" he said with a smile, which Melina returned trying not to make it obvious that he was making her want to throw up the food instead of eat it. She'd messed up once on the date, she didn't want to seem hypocritical and say something, but god was it a disgusting sight.

Not wanting to make him suspicious, Melina started to eat, but she pushed the plate with the garlic bread on it aside, the thought of garlic wanted to make her look up at her date, which, for once, she wanted to AVOID doing. Unlike the first few times without the food, the date did not go without silence, it was actually the complete opposite, Kevin would NOT stop talking. It was just on and on and on. First the topic was his job, then it was his dog who'd chewed up the couch and ran away (probably the stench of onions was a reason), then the conversation came to a weird halt. Melina, hating to do it, looked up to see what was going on and realized that Kevin was coughing a little, but went right back to his food. Thinking that he possibly could've thrown up and then eaten chewed up sasuage and onions made her want to blow chunks all over the table.

"Hey Mel?" he asked, mouth full of course.

"Huh?" Melina asked hoping that he would stop eating while he asked this question, little did she know, she'd be waaay wrong.

"You gonna eat that?" he asked pointing to the garlic bread that she'd previously pushed aside.

"Naw, take it." Melina said passing it to him noticing the onion stains all over his shirt and how the grabbed the plate almost barbarian like, she was hating this. She just wanted a way out now, she needed something to help her.

Right at that moment, she heard her phone ding, but Kevin didn't, thank goodness. She pulled it out of her purse and she noticed that it was a text from Beth, she instantly got an idea, she didn't even read the text.

"_Thank you, THANK YOU BETH!_" Melina thought, about to do something she really didn't want to, but this was just ridiculous. "Oh my god!" she said in her most dramatic voice to be sure that she'd get Kevin's (and even some other people's attention around them.)

"What? What is it?" he asked wiping his mouth for the first time in the dinner, and looking concerned.

Melina had to be quick, she hadn't even thought of a lie until right then. "Beth REALLY needs me at the hotel, like, now. She just found out that her friend just got into a bad accident."

"Car accident?" he asked with a huge, long piece of sasuage coming out of his mouth.

"I guess, she isn't exactly saying, but I gotta go, now. I really appreciate the date though, it was sweet." she said smiling, not wanting to be completely rude, but she had to get OUT of there.

"No problem I guess...will I see you again?" he asked enthusastically.

"_Hell fucking no,_" Melina thought to herself. "I don't know, we'll see won't we?" she said in a sort of sexual voice getting up.

"Wait, wait!" he asked right before she was heading for the door.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around giving a fake smile, kind of clentching her fist at the same time.

"How are ya gonna get back, I drove you here, remember?" he asked.

"Uh...I'll call a cab!" Melina said thinking on her feet.

"Oh, cool...well can I get a hug?" he asked as a last attempt to get close with her.

Melina's eyes widened at the thought, but it's the least she could do, even if she was gonna be grossed out by it, he did after all get her a limo and pay for her dinner. "Sure." she said moving in with her arms open.

He stood up and hugged her tight, her breath almost got a bit tight, but it wasn't that much of a hug. She looked up and realized that Raphael was shaking his head and mouthed that he felt for her, which made her want to punch him a little, but at least he understood. They said their good-byes and Melina walked out of the resturant after a weird look from the concession lady, she knew that the smell had gotten to her too, she was pissed. It was kinda windy outside and it looked like it was gonna rain, which was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now, she didn't even know how she was gonna get back to the hotel. But again, as if God really was looking out for her, a car stopped right in front of her, she was just hoping that it wasn't some freak. The window rolled down kind of slowly and she had to squint her eyes since it was a bit far from her, but she saw that Jay was in the driver's seat.

"Hey Melina, what're you doing out here by yourself?" Jay asked out of his window sort of loudly since he couldn't scoot over to the passenger side.

"Well, let's just say that your friend isn't all that I thought he'd be and I need to get back to the hotel now." she said rolling her eyes and looking in her phone desperately searching for the number of a cab company, she was not trusting anymore strangers tonight.

"Yeah, that's how they all seem to go. I keep telling him to quit with the onions." he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, now I have no ride, this is just turning out great!" she said sarcastically.

"Well...I don't know how you are with the whole 'being in a strangers car' thing, but I could give you a lift if you'd like." he said catching Melina's attention.

At first, she was gonna reject him hard, but then it started to rain, and if her hair got wet, she'd be pissed off even more. So she ran toward his car and got in quick since he'd already had the passenger side door open. She shook her hair to get the bit of wetness out , which made Jay kind of look at her, but she didn't care. For the most part, the car ride went silent except for the time that Soulja Boy came on the radio and both Jay and Melina reached to change the channel at the same time, which made them laugh. They arrived at the hotel and thank goodness for the building being so close, so Melina could get out very quickly. Melina thanked him repeatedly for the ride, which made Jay laugh, and got out of the car quickly. She closed the door, looked back, and waved with a smile wanting to make sure that she really...REALLY appreciated it. He pulled off and she waved a little at the hotel clerk on the night shift very thankful to be back.

She got into the elevator and decided to go the eighth floor and not the sixth, where her room was. She was so thankful that the night was over, the onions and sasuage smell was gone, and that she was just away from Kevin. Even the name made her want to just bend over and barf all over the floor, she wouldn't even care if someone had came in right after her and slipped all over it. Finally, the elevator opened and she made her way all the way to the end of the hall, using her cellphone light as a guide since it was kind of dark now that it was 9:30 at night and pouring rain outside. She stopped at room H19 and knocked on the door hoping that the person she wanted to see was still up. She heard the bed in the room creak a little, he was definitely here, she thought. After a little bit of waiting, there was the person she was waiting for, only in his boxers making her smile.

"Hey you." he said with that smile on his face that made her smile.

"Hey YOU." she said chuckling.

The person smelled around a little and scrunched his face. "Do I smell onions?" he asked a bit disgusted.

"Please, please, don't ask." Melina said rolling her eyes at the thoughts of the date.

"You wanna come in?" he asked already knowing the answer as he pulled the door open wider for Melina, who was smiling again, and smiled as he closed it slower.

Well, there's ch.6, hope that you like, I liked typing it :D Thanks to all for the hits, reviews, ect. I'll try to update a lot more now, school's getting a bit "eh" anyways, so it should be a bit easier for me. :D Thanks to all who'll read. :)


	7. Chapter 7

I know I do this every chapter, but yet again, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, alerts, ect. Even those of ya'll that viewed, thank you so much. Sorry for the late updates, I get writer's block way too easy. :D So, here we go, Ch.7 errbody! :D

**Chapter 7**

"God damn! Now THAT was a good date." Melina thought with that signature smile on her face struggling with her keys to get the door open, trying to be sure not to wake Beth up since it was eight in the morning and she was possitively still asleep considering it was her day off.

Melina on the other hand had to head to Toronto for a Smackdown match against Michelle McCool so she had to pack quietly, especially since Beth would definitely want to know why she hadn't come home last night and she was not ready to tell her. Really, she'd been out with someone that she liked A LOT better than that Kevin guy that Beth tried to hook her up with. She was now at her bag packing up her stuff since she'd taken a shower at HIS place and chuckled when she thought of how how much he liked to watch her dry off after she got out. She looked over at Beth, who had drool coming out of the side of her mouth, and sighed thanking god that the laugh didn't wake her up like one of those cheesy sitcoms that always came on the hotel tv's. Finally everything was packed up and Melina shut the door quietly and quickened her pace hoping making sure that even if Beth had awoken and tried to catch her, she'd be too far away. There was a car out in front for her already and she put on her sun glasses to protect herself from the blazing light coming down from the sun which was odd since it was cold as hell outside. She put all her stuff in the trunk but noticed that there were other bags in there besides hers. She checked the tags and saw the name "Candice" which made her good mood drop to a low point. She opened the car door, and low and behold, there was Candice putting on make up in the seat right next to the window. Melina sighed, got in the car, and got her iPod ready so she'd have an excuse not to talk to her (except for the fact she didn't want to talk to her.)

The first couple of minutes in the car went silent until Melina felt a poke on her arm. She looked over and saw that Candice was trying to get her attention. Instead of ignoring her like she usually would've (and should've) done, Melina took off her headphones and directed her attention to Candice.

"Yeah?" she asked with a sigh following.

"You have any eye liner? I just figured out that I left mine on the hotel counter."

"Yeah, sure, you can have mine, I'm almost out anyways." Melina said. "_Not like I wanna catch herpes or anything anyways._" Melina thought to herself as she handed Candice the last of her favorite black eye liner.

"Thanks, appreciate it it." Candice said flashing a smile.

"No prob." Melina replied back flashing back the fakest smile she could.

The car ride went by with no problems and hardly any talking except for when Candice called her husband to check up on him in his office (Melina could've sworn at one point they were having phone sex when she was nodding off to sleep.) About three minutes later, they arrived at the airport, got their bags out of the trunk of the car, and were on their way to the Canadian tour. Before she went into the main building of the airport, Melina stopped to look at a sign for TNA's next pay-per-view "Turning Point." On the big billboard was Kurt Angle, Sting, Kevin Nash, and LAX, who just so happened to be Melina's favorite tag team. Melina smiled, wishing that she could go, but knowing she couldn't since she worked for WWE and headed into the building. She boarded the plane after recieving her ticket and found her seat number A-57, but was shocked to find out who she'd be sitting next to. Oddly next to her was one of the members of LAX, Shawn Hernandez, who didn't even notice her there until she had trouble getting her bags into the carriers, which were a little high up.

"Oh, hold on, let me help you with that." Hernadez said standing up and while Melina handed him a duffel bag a little bit.

"Thanks, appreciate it." Melina said with a smile.

"No problem," Hernandez replied with a grunt. "I always said that they made these things too high. I ALWAYS have to help my mom out with her bags too, she's 4'11." he finished making Melina laugh a little bit.

All her bags were in the carrier now and both Melina and Hernandez took their seats after the "thanks" and "you're welcomes" were over. Not expecting to talk to him much, Melina pulled out her iPod again, but was interuppted when Hernandez decided to talk to her.

"So...you guys having another event in Toronto?" he asked kind of nervously, which Melina took notice of.

"Yeah, ANOTHER one. I only have one match to do this time though so it's gonna be a lot easier for me too thank goodness. How bout you? TNA having some kind of event in Canada too?" she replied and asked back

"At the same time as you guys?" he asked chuckling, making Melina laugh a little bit too. "Naw, I'm just heading out to visit my friend. He's getting married in a few days and wants me to come to the cheesy stripper raided bachelor party."

"Oh, sound fun..." Melina said sarcastically.

"I know, right," Hernandez replied sarcastically also. "I don't even want to go to be honest, but hey, he's my friend and he's getting married, what am I gonna do?"

"Exactly, I just had a situation like that recently." Melina said thinking of Beth's surprise date and rolling her eyes to herself.

"For real? What happened?" Hernandez asked looking at her instead of up at the bottom of the luggage carriers in boredom like he was doing before.

"Ugh, it's a long story. But the short version, I had to go out with this TOTAL loser who had an odd love for sasuage and onions."

"Ooh! Damn, that's rough. I went out with a girl like that once. Not only did she love onions, but the words 'shut' and 'up' were not in her vocabulary."

"Haha! What was her name?" Melina asked curiously.

"Uh....Mimi or something like that, I honestly forgot right after I left back for my hotel." he replied.

"Mimi...Mimi...wait. The mexican chick with the huge tits who always has those weird I heart Papa Roach t-shirts?" Melina asked about to crack up.

"That's the one." Hernandez said nodding his head.

"No freaking way, when did you go out with her?!"

"About three months ago. That whole date was just...weird. I don't even like talking about it." Hernandez said seriously causing Melina to start cracking up later on making Hernandez laugh.

"Oh my god, I remember her. I met her at an autograph signing, that chick was HILARIOUS. I still have that coffee mug that she made me." Melina said still laughing a little.

"She made you a coffee mug?" Hernandez asked still laughing a little too.

"Yeah, it had 'Mimi and Melina- future tag team' written on it. She even had these cool pastey things with our pictures on them put on there, it actually looked pretty cool."

"Oh my god.." Hernandez said still laughing.

The two of them talked the whole three hour plane ride, even to the point where they didn't realize that the plane had stopped. When it did though, Hernandez helped Melina out with her bags yet again and even carried them (along with his) out of the plane for her.

"So, I guess this is good-bye big guy." Melina said with a smile.

"Yup." Hernandez replied with a bit of dissapointment in his voice considering that he really enjoyed talking to Melina. "Hey, I just thought of something. You think maybe we could meet up while we're both in here?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't think we have any rule forbidding us from seeing people of 'the other company'." she said making Hernandez laugh again.

"Cool, okay...here's my cell, you think you could call me later on so we can get something arranged?" he asked kind of arching his eyebrow and licking his lips which Melina found a little sexy.

"Yeah, sure. Like I said, I only have one match that I know of, so it shouldn't be a problem." Melina said taking his phone number.

"All right, cool. Well, I gotta go, I'll see you later." he said reaching out for a hug which Melina accepted with a smile.

"_Damn...I am loving this cologne._" Melina thought while feeling the whisk of it sweeping in and out of her nose back and forth like perfume and cologne usually does with her.

They waved one last good-bye to each other and went their seperate ways.

Well, that's Chapter 7. I know it's short, but I'm expecting Chapter 8 to kinda elaborate on some of this stuff. So, review, alert, or do whatever you peeps do. And like I said before, thanks for all that have done things before. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Told ya Chapter 8 would come soon ;)

**Chapter 8**

"1,2,3!" counted the referee after Michelle pinned Melina to win herself and Candice a mixed RAW vs. Smackdown match against Victoria and Melina.

While Michelle and Candice celebrated in the ring, Melina held her neck in pain to sell an injury and headed backstage with Victoria who was trash talking both of the girls in the ring loudly and angrily to keep up their heel characters. After about three minutes backstage, Melina and Victoria started talking while they changed back into their regular clothes.

"So, you've basically been doing the same thing I'm doing on RAW huh?" Melina asked tying up the laces on her black leather boots.

"Yup, basically. Jobbing...losing...shouting...the usual basically." Victoria said with an exagerated smile.

"Exactly. You know, we seriously need change for this company. I mean, this women's division could be on top of the world in wrestling if they would just give us the right fueds, mic time, and everything." Melina said putting on her black pink glittered skull t-shirt.

"Oh lord, here we go again. Melina rant...part two!" Victoria said flashing her hands and laughing.

"No, I'm serious. Like, for example, I was watching TNA the other day, and the girls actually had a freaking ladder match on the pay-per-view. Now why can't WE do something like that?"

"Because Vince doesn't want us to damage our pretty little faces or pop an implant." Victoria said sarcastically.

"Well, all of it is bull to me. I thought we were over this whole 'girls can't do anything but stand there and be pretty' phase in wrestling. Do Lita and Chyna NOT come into their minds when they're in their creative team meetings? I mean, they were pretty much the biggest women career wise in WWE."

"Hell, do WE not come in their minds when they're thinking of creative things?" Victoria asked cockily making Melina laugh.

"Obviously not unless it's 'Victoria and Melina will loose their 500th match on RAW next week' to Playboy girl number 1 and 2." Melina said jokingly.

The conversation went on for a little longer until Melina heard a slight buzzing noise in the room. She looked around for a little bit and then looked down to realize that it was her phone that inside her black duffel bag. She bent down and took the phone out and saw a number that she didn't notice.

"Who is that?" Victoria asked.

"I dunno," Melina said with an odd look on her face while she opened her flip phone. "Hello?" she answered questioningly.

"Hey, is this Melina?" a deep voice asked over the phone.

"Umm, yeah, who is this?" Melina asked.

"Oh, cool, this is Shawn." Hernandez said over the phone making Melina smile in relief.

"Oh, hi. Thank god it's you, I thought you were some stalker or something, you sound different over the phone." Melina spoke into the phone while Victoria asked who it was silently.

"Haha, you don't have to worry about that, just little ol' me." Hernandez said laughing.

"Yeah, you're really little," Melina said sarcastically and rolling her eyes while looking through a magazine to find a picture of Hernandez that she could show to Victoria. "So anyways, what's up?" Melina asked finally finding a picture and giving the magazine to Victoria pointing to the picture.

"Well, I'm finally all settled into the hotel and everything so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with me and a couple of other people at a bar on North Avenue tonight?" Hernandez asked while Melina sat down on the couch across from Victoria.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'll go," Melina answered while holding her thumb up to Victoria who mouthed 'are you serious' moments earlier. "So you said the bar's on North Avenue?"

"Yeah, you'll notice it immediatly once you get there. You think you could be there around ten thirty?" Hernandez asked.

"Um..yeah, I should be there around then, who else is gonna be there?"

"Uh...'Cide, Shelly, Angel, and some other people from TNA."

"Oh, okay, well I guess I'll see you there then." Melina said smiling.

"All right, see you later." Hernandez replied back.

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye."

Melina got off of her phone and right when she looked ahead, Victoria was looking at her with piercing eyes. Melina knew instantly what she was thinking right when Victoria started to smile a little bit.

"No Vic, I do not like him!" Melina said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Uh huh...that's all I'm gonna say." Victoria said laughing while grabbing her bag ready to leave.

"Well, I guess there IS a first for everything," Melina said laughing and getting her stuff together. Right when Victoria was about to walk out of the door, Melina got an idea. "Wait, Vic, you wanna come with me?" Melina asked before Victoria got too far away.

"Ooh, sorry, I can't, I'm spending time with my brother while he's up here."

"Your brothers up here?" Melina asked closing the door while they both headed to the parking lot.

"Yeah, some Canadian street race that he's been wanting to see for years now so I'm gonna go there."

"Oh, cool. Well, maybe I'll meet ya up there after I'm done hanging with Shawn." Melina said getting the door for Victoria.

"All right, well I'll see you later," Victoria said giving Melina a hug. "Call me tomorrow and tell me about your sexcapade." Victoria said laughhing while Melina just shrugged her off.

Melina laughed to herself and put her stuff in the car that she rented. She was ready to go and meet Hernandez and the rest of the people from TNA until she heard a soft noise coming from behind her. She looked back and saw John running toward her car, which was her sign of leaving immediatly.

"Melina! Melina!" John screamed from across the parking lot as Melina got in her car quickly.

Melina got in her car and quickly tried to put the key in the ignition, but she was too late, John had already made it to her window and was knocking on it. She rolled her eyes and rolled the window down enough so that she could roll it back up quickly, but still talk to her ex.

"Will you stop doing that? This is a RENTED car ya know?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just need to talk to you right quick." John said trying to catch his breath a little.

"What?" Melina asked looking right at him this time.

"I was wondering...you maybe wanna go out to eat tonight or something?" he asked putting his hand on the hood of the car which Melina hated.

"Sorry, I got plans." Melina said almost rolling the window back up.

"Wait," John replied quickly causing Melina to stop in her tracks and look back up at him. "Look, I know we're not together anymore and everything, but I don't want us to be like mortal enemies or anything."

"Well it's a little late for that don't you think? Number one, you dumped ME for what seems to be no apparent reason except for me being a 'bitch', and two, like you said, it's probably best if we don't talk to each other for a while, don't cha think?" Melina finished rolling up the window before he could say anything else.

Melina finally got the car started and burnt rubber to get away from her ex. She looked in the rear view mirror and could see him standing there in his jacket (with no shirt on under of course) looking at her drive away. Part of her wanted to feel bad and go back to say she wanted him back, but the other part wanted to get out of the car and kick his ass for dumping her in the first place. She was still a little content on the fact that they hadn't talked about the breakup at all since it happened, but at the same time, relieved since she didn't like screaming or crying in the slightest bit. After a few minutes of driving to herself and thinking about the situation, Melina decided to just shrug it off and get to the bar before Hernandez started thinking she'd dissed him, it was already 10:35 and she didn't even realize it until she had looked down at her phone, which was vibrating because of a new text that she was recieving, most likely from Hernandez.

"Where u at?" the text said with the signature 'Nandez 08' so she knew who it was from.

She was going to reply back, but looked back at the road when she heard very loud music coming from a large building which she decided must've been the bar that he was speaking of. She parked across the street and made her way inside after locking all of the car doors. Once inside, Melina immediatly felt the party atmosphere around her. It didn't look like a bar at all, it looked like a 21 and up night club right down to the neon lights everywhere and the red dance floor surrounded by golden security bars. She looked around and finally spotted Hernandez and the other TNA superstars sitting at a table toward the back against a wall. She made her way over there and surprisingly, wasn't greeted by Hernandez, but Shelly Martinez, who was a good friend of hers when she was in WWE as Ariel and played her sister in the inides when she was known as Kyra.

"HEY! I was wondering whether or not you'd make it." Shelly said pulling Melina into a hug, which Melina usually wouldn't have liked, but since it was a friend, she didn't mind.

"Yeah, I'm just runnin a little late, how've you been?" Melina asked pulling away from Shelly a little bit.

"Great, in TNA now and loving it. Come on, I wanna introduce you to some people," Shelly said leading Melina to a table full of TNA superstars. "Okay, so obviously you know Hernandez and Angel," Shelly said as they all waved at each other jokingly. "But the rest of these peeps are Alex, Chris, Hector, Homicide, call him 'Cide, Velvet McAss, aka Talia Doll, Gail, Eric, and Chris Daniels and his wife."

They all waved to Melina and Melina waved back generously taking a seat in the middle of Shelly and Hernandez, who were at the edge of the large table with the couch like bar seats.

"So Melina, pleased to meet you." Homicide said reaching his hand out for Melina to shake, which she did.

"Thank you...'Cide, was it?" she asked.

"Yeah. So, how's things in the 'other' company." he asked jokingly making everyone around him laugh.

"It's okay I guess. Could be a lot better, but hey, what can I do?"

"That's not what you were saying on the plane." Hernandez said laughing.

"Oh my god, shut up." Melina replied back slapping him jokingly on his arm.

"Ooh, what was she saying on the plane?" Shelly asked poking her head in Melina's face making her laugh.

"Oh, she was going OFF. Bitch this, ho's running around here, Playboy bimbo's everywher, that kinda stuff." Hernandez said before Melina covered his mouth.

"Well, it wasn't that graphic." Melina said smiling.

Hernandez finally got his hand free and pinned Melina back softly. "Don't believe her, yes it was. We had to apologize to the old lady who was in the row next to us she was going off so much." he said while everyone around laughed.

Everyone at the table just sat around and drank for a while except when Alex, Angel, and Talia got up and went over to the dance floor. Everyone at the end of the table was laughing their asses off as usual and talking.

"Melina, you are hilarious! I swear you need to leave WWE and bring your ass to TNA. You'd be AWESOME for LAX. Sure, not better than me, but you'd be freaking awesome." Shelly said making everyone around her laugh. "Plus, we could be sisters again." Shelly said hugging Melina playfully.

"Yeah Melina, plus TNA has the better womens division, you'd be awesome there." Hernandez said making Melina a little uncomfortable since she didn't really like talking about the somewhat war that TNA and WWE were in.

"Yeah, I guess. But I love being in WWE." Melina said trying to avoid the conversation a little.

"Well chica, there's one thing loving to be there, but if they aren't using you right, than I say FUCK EM ALL!!!" Hector said loudly making everyone him cheer and Melina laugh, helping her warm up to the conversation a little more.

"Yeah Hec, I guess you got a point there. I've actually used to always think about going over there once I saw Gail win the championship." Melina confessed to everyone while Gail put her drink in the air at the mention of her name.

"That's what made me decide to come to TNA, the women here aren't treated like a joke, we actually wrestle and we're appreciated." Shelly replied back.

"Yeah, THAT'S what made you come to TNA. That and the fact that your ass got fired." Homicide said making Hernandez and Hector start cracking up.

"Oh shut the fuck up," Shelly snapped back laughing. "Just because that roided up junkie started shit with me and ran to Vince like a little BITCH doesn't mean anything."

"HA! Speaking of which, you never told us what really happened. We're all a bit drunk and rowdy, speak the truth Shelly!" Gail shouted across the table.

"SPEAK THE TRUTH, SPEAK THE TRUTH, SPEAK THE TRUTH!" Everyone started chanting in between laughs making everyone around their table look over and smile a little.

Shelly was about to say something, but Homicide beat her to it. "No, no, don't even say anything, I'll do it for you," he said turning around to do something which made everyone at the table pay attention. Homicide turned around and had everyone at the table, especially Gail and Chris Daniels, cracking up when they saw he stuck some of the pillows from the couch in his shirt and had some of Shelly's hair on his head. "Okay everyone, I'm not gonna say anything now, but just wait until , that's comes out and you'll hear the whole story." Homcide said grabbing onto the pillows and making everyone laugh.

"Oh my god, I hate you." Shelly said still laughing and giving Homicide a big hug.

Things went on like this until everyone had to leave and go to their own respected hotel rooms. Everyone said their good-byes and left the club except for Hernandez, Homicide, and Shelly, who were all hitching a ride with Melina since they all just figured out they were staying at the same hotel. The party continued in the car, almost to the point where Hernandez couldn't concentrate on driving. Especially when he looked back in the rear view window and saw Shelly bouncing up and down on Melina (who was laughing) while Homicide looked on in amazement. They finally got to the hotel after about 5 minutes of driving and parked the car in the driveway better to all go their respective ways.

"All right, see ya tomorrow Nandez. And call me Mel, I want a second round!" Shelly said jokingly making Melina laugh.

"All right, see ya 'Cide." Melina said and Homicide waved bye to her too.

Shelly and Homicide now were in the hotel leaving only Melina and Hernandez at the trunk of the car getting all of Melina's stuff out of it.

"Hold on, hold on, let me help with that." Hernandez said quickly grabbing a bag that Melina was about to drop right on her foot.

"Oh, thanks. How do we keep getting into odd situations involving luggage bags?" Melina asked chuckling a little.

"Because you're clumsy and I'm damn near a 300 lb man who just so happens to be a wrestler." He said carrying Melina's stuff in the hotel for her while she got the door.

Things were silent for a little bit until Hernandez decided to start another conversation while they were waiting for the elevator, which was at the top floor. "So, tonight what you expected it to be?" he asked nervously looking over at Melina who was laughing thinking of the whole night.

"Well, if you think that I would've expected Talia to get on the table with Gail and shake her ass in my face, Homicide to pull that thing with Shelly, and Angel and Alex to start making out right in front of us, then yeah, it's absoloutly everything I expected." Melina said smiling.

"Well, we can't forget the best part, you three way dancing with Chris and his wife and then leading everyone into our first toast together." Hernandez said laughing thinking of all their half drunken friends.

Melina chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it was a good night after all huh?" she asked stepping into the elevator which had finally come.

"Yeah, it was really good." Hernandez said looking down at her with a smile.

Shockingly enough though, the whole elevator ride was pretty much silent and neither Hernandez nor Melina spoke a word, there was just a very akward silence. Finally, they were on the fifth floor and at Melina's door which she opened with a single swipe of her card, which kind of surprised her a little considering she usually had bad luck with hotel cards. Hernandez put her stuff in her room for her and came back.

"So, I guess this is good-bye again huh big guy?" Melina asked with a smile.

"Yeah, guess so," Hernandez said laughing. "I guess I'll see ya later, huh?"

"Yeah, of course." Melina said pulling him into a hug.

They hugged for a little and then pulled apart smiling at each other.

"All right, bye." Hernandez said starting to walk off.

"See you." Melina said waving at him and walking into her room, shutting the door.

Kay, that was Chapter 8. Hope you guys like. :D I'm gonna try to update more often now, so keep checkin back. :) I'm determined to finish this one, lolz. And like I always say, thank you guys for the reviews, alerts, and all that other stuff. :)


End file.
